First Aid 101
by Faelwen Slashbringer
Summary: Abed gets his shoulder dislocated and has to walk Troy through first-aid procedures. Troy/Abed. Shameless fluff!


**Author****'****s****notes****:**

My first posted Troy/Abed fic! Yay! =^^=

Summary: Abed gets his shoulder dislocated and has to walk Troy through first-aid procedures. Shameless fluff!

Characters/Pairing(s): Troy/Abed: My favorite Community paring.

Rated K+ for shameless fluff.

[disclaimer]

According to Wikihow, this is how to fix a dislocated shoulder. Whether or not this is actually true is debatable. Do not attempt this yourself.

I will not responsible for any damages you may inflict upon yourself or any one else if you choose to use this method.

Also, Community is not mine. If it was, it would quickly become Troy/Abed focused, and then where would we be?

[disclaimer]

Finished at 3:29 AM

*Ahem.*

**FIRST****AID**** 101**

Monkey bars are fun. Except when no one else is using them besides you and their best friend at 6:45 in the morning. Then they are the raddest thing on the entire planet.

Until you lose your grip due to condensation whilst swinging, and land on your shoulder, of course.

Abed did just this. Troy had just enough time to drop down himself when he saw his friend fall just 4 yards away.

"Oh my god. Abed." Troy came running to him just as Abed was sitting up. He offered him a hand, but Abed resolutely stayed sitting.

"I'm fine. Troy." said Abed, clutching his shoulder and wincing. "Wait. No. I'm not fine. I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Troy quickly knelt next to him, panic beginning to eat away at his nerves. "Oh shit. Abed! What do I do?"

"Relax Troy. It is imperative that we keep calm." It was slightly ironic that Abed was the one doing all the reassuring, but they took it in stride. "I've read up on this. Wikihow offered some very good tips."

Troy closed his eyes and took a few breaths. "Okay. Okay, I'm calm." He opened his eyes and looked at his friend earnestly. "What do I do?"

"Well, I dislocated my shoulder once when I was a kid, so I know there won't be any new internal damage." Abed said, trying to keep his mind on track. His shoulder _really_ hurt.

"Do you remember what they did then?" Troy asked, almost unable to keep the frantic note out of his voice.

"No, but that's okay." Abed said, shifting to sit cross-legged. He gave a small cry as he accidentally jostled his own arm. "But we need to act fast."

Troy nodded determinedly. He would do anything for Abed.

"Its anterior, so we should be okay. Take my wrist."

Troy took hold of the limp appendage uneasily.

"Bend the elbow at a 90 degree angle. Okay, good. Now rotate my arm towards me."

Troy carefully moved Abed's arm to his chest.

Abed let out a gasp of pain, but recovered quickly and carried on speaking through gritted teeth. "Now rotate it out. Slowly! Slowly." Troy did this very carefully.

"Okay stop." He said when the whole arm was just past a right angle from his chest. "Try to coax the shoulder back in place. Be gentle! Please." He practically begged.

Troy was terrified. Not only because of the obvious pressure he was under to relocate his best friend's shoulder, but also because of Abed's apparent increasing agitation. It was like he was beginning to slip out of character, and that scared Troy more than anything. Nevertheless, he did what Abed instructed him to do.

"Alright. Just keep doing that. I'll tell you when it's in." Abed said with a wince. "And it will help if you could add some small distractions." He added in a shaky voice.

Blanching at his friend's every unsteady breath, Troy moved Abed's arm, trying to think up a distraction. "Abed."

"Hmm." Came the pained half-whimper.

"Umm..." He floundered a bit, trying to come up with a conversation that was interesting but not _too_ distracting. "If we were in a zombie apocalypse and only one person could survive, do you think it would be better to sacrifice yourself and let the other person be sad for you, or save yourself and be sad for them for the rest of your life?"

Abed's opened his eyes and his face took on a contemplative yet pained look. "I think that I would sacrifice myself." He said finally. "I would never be able to live knowing that the other person could have been saved."

"But what if the other person _couldn__'__t_ be saved?" Troy asked, attempting to buy time. The shoulder was _almost_ in.

Abed thought for a moment. "Then I suppose I would save myself. After a fitting goodbye of course."

"Of course." Troy agreed. Working on his friend's shoulder all the while, he looked down at Abed. Their eyes caught and they stared at each other for a moment, unable to look away, breathless in spite of all the pain. Or maybe because of it. That would make sense too. Either way, as they stared into each other's eyes, pain ringing out between them along with the steady beats of their hearts, they got the vague feeling that it was important to hold on to this contact, however brief it may be.

Suddenly, with a strange sound that can only be described as _'__grnnch_', Abed's shoulder snapped back into its socket. This broke their gaze, and Abed let out an audible sigh. "Thanks Troy. You can let go now." He said, and tucked his arm back into himself.

"You sure about that? Are you still in pain?" Troy asked worriedly, but Abed shook his head.

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much."

They caught each other's eyes again. Abed's were filled with tears causing Troy's breath to catch in his throat. Although he still looked pained, Abed's face was a stunning sight to behold in the early spring light. Somehow his tears were strangely captivating.

Not for the first time, Troy had to fight the urge to hug him, what with Abed's messed up shoulder and all.

He briefly wondered why he was so compelled to embrace right then. He blamed it on the stress. His nerves. The pain that had overpowered Abed for a brief time, threatening to steal his friend away forever.

Whatever the cause, the feeling persisted. Abed must have felt it too though, as he began to lean forward slightly, staring up into his friend's eyes.

Before Troy quite knew what he was doing, he found himself leaning in too. There was a brief pause as they looked each other square on, each waiting for the other to pull back. When that didn't come they slowly went in for the plunge.

Their lips met in that moment with the profound clarity that one might expect from stepping into a cold mountain stream for the first time in a year. It was sweet, fantastic, and whimsical. The U.S.S. Enterprise could have crash landed right next to them and they wouldn't have cared, they were so swept up by it.

After several moments, they pulled back a couple inches, their hearts beating wildly.

Abed opened his eyes and gave a small sigh. "Cool. Cool cool cool."

They grinned at each other and Troy helped Abed to his feet.

At that moment, the sun rose higher into the sky, illuminating every drop of dew on the grass. They were cold and wet, Abed was still in a little bit of pain, they had experienced enough stress for one day, and all they wanted to do was get back inside and read comic books.

So they did.

When the study group met later, some noticed the grass stains and the way Troy looked worried whenever Abed seemed to move his shoulder stiffly. They made a note to remember to ask them about it when they were done with that biology test.


End file.
